


Wierd teens try prank calling the esteemed heir affluent progeny 90% leg Byakuya Togami

by Teslatell



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Crack Treated Seriously, HELP I AM TRAPPED IN HIATUS HELL, It's your uber driver...am outside, cue ouma in clown car, even though it's written poorly, prank calling, slightly ooc because I'm FUCKING TIRED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teslatell/pseuds/Teslatell
Summary: "Hello, is tall blonde bitch her- He hung up on me."Alternatively known as :three losers prank call tall asshole, more at eight.





	Wierd teens try prank calling the esteemed heir affluent progeny 90% leg Byakuya Togami

**Author's Note:**

> This is a type of thing you write at 1 am and pretend it never existed the next day.

"Are you suuure you didn't order that uber?" Ouma asked for the fifth time. A muffled voice coming from the phone soon replied, 

"YES I AM FUCKING SURE I DIDN'T ORDER A FUCKING UBER AT 2 IN THE FUCCKINGG MORNING."

Kaito smothered his laughter by banging his head repeatedly against the ground, while Saihara just giggled soflty. Ouma scoffed, 

"Sir! I know you're upset that I never came for you but there is no need to swear like that!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU." A small string of beeps was heard soon after. The three boys in the room all burst out laughing. 

"Oh my god how the fuck did we pull that off!?" Kaito said while wheezing. Saihara clutched his sides, 

"I- snrk- love this too damn much." Ouma grinned at the both of them. "I told you this was a good idea! "

He flung himself onto his bed and suddenly grew serious. "Guys.. We came all this way..I think you two are ready for the final boss." 

That peaked their interest. Kaito quirked an eyebrow, "Final boss? Who the hell's that?

Ouma's smile suddenly grew sinister. " Byakuya, blonde bitch, Togami." 

Saihara gasped. "You're talking about THE Byakuya Togami?!" Kaito leaned in and whispered under his breath, 

"I have no idea who this guy is but okay."

Ouma rolled his eyes. "He's basically some rich blonde asshole who always gets what he wants."

Kaito nodded slowly. "Oooh..So he's Sharpay." Ouma snapped his fingers in Kaito's direction.

"Exactly my dude."

After a moment of silence Saihara spoke. "I bet you five bucks he won't let you finish one sentence before hanging up."

Ouma's response was almost immediate, "Deal." Kaito sighed and scratched his chin."Man that's a tough one...I'm going with Saihara. Loser also has to buy dinner." 

The other two nodded. Ouma rubbed his palms together. "Alright, let's do this shit." He dialed the number and put the phone on speaker.

Two rings later, the heir picked up.

"Who is this?" 

Ouma giggled into his sleeve and screamed into the phone. "I WANT FABULOUS IT'S A SIMPLE REQUEST I WANT FABULOUS I NEED THE BETTER AND BEST."

"..." 

Click.

The three sat in silence. "..Pay up Ouma." Said boy suddenly had a spark of determination. 

"No no no, you said 'he won't let me finish one sentence', I did finish, and then he hung up." Kaito shrugged, 

"Okay, fine how bout this? Try calling one more time, then see what happens." Ouma pouted, "You guys are cheating and honestly I just feel so attacked right now." 

Saihara rolled his eyes. "That meme's outdated anyway. Try calling again." 

Ouma sighed, "Fiiiiinee.." He dialed the number once more. 

Togami picked up on the third ring. 

"Hello, is tall blonde bitch her- He hung up on me." Kaito and Saihara both burst out laughing again. " Okay, now you pay us." "And buy us dinner too!" Kaito added. Ouma sighed and pulled out his wallet. "You're both lucky I'm nice."


End file.
